BTB
Barren Trevor Bolt or as he's known by his fans BTB is an Australian wrestler who works for the EHWF run by Jesse D. Baker. He uses a powerhouse wrestling style that compliments his size. Almost his entire career was spent in the EHWF. Pre-wrestling For BTB there was no 'Pre-wrestling'. His dad, who had a similar physique, was Big Bryan of the Outback Wrestling Federation. He taught BTB wrestling since he was old enough to walk. When he wasn't training with his father or busy looking after his sickly little sister Ranee BTB was playing highschool rugby. He enjoyed wrestling more but his father pushed him into it as a good way to build teamwork and discipline. After he finished high school he was offered a developmental deal with a company called NWF, however it required him to move to America and leave his family behind, initially BTB refused however after his little sister passed away from Kidney Failure he accepted. NWF NWF, also known to BTB as the 'Pre-EHWF days' were a vague time, NWF was an indy federation that eventually closed it's doors however it was here he learned to bury his past and focus on wrestling, he continued to float about the indy scene until his first shot at the big time in a company known as EHWF run by Mace Steel. They got him to change his name from BTB to 'Barren Earth' a name that was originally just his nickname. After a few matched BTB parted ways with the company and strangly enough got snapped up by a federation of the same name, this time with his old ring name of BTB. EHWF The EHWF would become BTB's new home in almost ever sense of the word. He's spend almost his entire career there and is loyal to it to a fault. J-Day Judgement Day or J-Day was BTB's first stable, together with Bronxx and Blaze he helped them wage war on rival faction Generation Xtreme (GX). However not long after he joined Bronxx attacked BTB, forcing him to tap out infront of a live audience, this humiliated BTB and he broke his ties to J-Day starting his first major feud with Bronxx. Generation Xtreme After his 'betrayal' in Judgement Day BTB turned to his former enemies, Generation Xtreme (X-Factor, Hurley and Snakebite). This marked the era BTB went heel although these days it's hard to imagine. BTB's been quoted to say those days are among his greatest regrets however it also allowed him to capture his first title, one he now covets almost as much as the Heavyweight title, the Euro-Continental Championship (EC title). He held this title until the EHWF closed and still held it when it reopened a short time later as the GWA. Unfortunately when it did reopen X-factor attacked BTB, sticking him in the knee with a sledgehammer and start what would become an infamous weakness in BTB's left knee. GWA During the GWA BTB saw some of his greatest success, he held the EC title 4 times setting a new EHWF record for number of EC titles held, losing it only twice and dropping it during his third run to go for the World Heavyweight Championship, a move which payed out for BTB as he defeated Fortune at Crossfire in a 4-way match that got voted 2005's match of the year in the 2005 JCB awards. He got revenge on X-Factor during several matches for the EC title and despite his past failures in stables joined 'The Echosiders' with Muhamad Krueger, Fury and Julian Dark. A faction that would be voted 2005 faction of the year. Echosiders Joining Julian Dark, Muhamad Krueger and Fury, BTB helped the Echosiders wage war against old time rival faction GX. Echosiders enjoyed reasonable success however soon ran into trouble when a man by the name of Decca started poisoning BTB's mind against his friends, this caused a rift between BTB and the Echosiders until BTB eventually quit. He later realised Decca's lies for what they were however was so demoralized with how he'd treated his friends and been betrayed by Decca then he dropped his EC title and left the company for a few months. Hiatus Not much is known about what BTB did during this time however when Baker got into contact with him he was leaving a buddhist monastery. There have been rumors that during this time he converted, a rumor fed by his 'MySpace' page that states his preferred religion as Buhddism. However there are more fans that believe this is merely a joke on BTB's part and he remains 'faithless'. The Return BTB eventually made his return to help former stablemate Muhamad (then Quarion) defend the GWA, despite their very best efforts The Insergancy won out and the GWA became the EHWF once more. His following days in the EHWF have lead him to give chase to the World Heavyweight Championship in a bid to undo his 'paper championship' reign. The New Revolution After Baker robbed BTB in a number one contenders match, handing the match to Fortune, Baker re-formed 'The Alliance' with Greed and Wrath and The Immortals. In retalliation BTB, Rachel Stevens, Detroit Morrison, BomberJake and Arcangel (Teh PWNz0rz) formed a faction called 'The New Revolution' (often shortened to 'The New Rev'), members are often quoted to say 'FNA' (short for 'Follow No Authority'). This faction has since been waging war against 'The Alliance' since it formed. XFC BTB also had a brief run in the Xtreme Fighting Championship XFC, it didn't last long and by now he is all but forgotten in its halls however he did manage to hold the 24/7 Uncensored Championship belt 4 times before leaving. Australia's Own BTB, together with fellow Australian wrestlers James Evermore and Whiplash once decided to form an inter-federational faction called "Australia's Own", they hardly ever get involved in actual matches however appear frequently in eachothers promo's. They have a strict set of 'rules' that while they've referred to countless times a hard copy has yet to be shown, one thing is clear, all three men are willing to jump in and help each other whenever they're needed. Personal life BTB tends to keep his personal life to himself... mainly because he doesn't have one. If he's not wrestling then he's training, if he's not training than he's watching tapes in preparation and if he's not doing one of those three things then he's asleep. His friends, namely Whiplash, have often commented on this, referring to him as a work-a-holic, a stick-in-the-mud, or Whiplash's personal favorite:- a douchebag. OOC BTB is handled by Brendon M., who believes BTB to be his best character so far simply because of the history and time he's put into him. Writing Style Brendon M. uses different writing styles with each of his characters, he does it in an attempt to get a 'broader' scope of RP writing, BTB is his most straight forward one relying heavily of description and Character Development. As a result BTB is one of Brendon's most 'solid' characters. Developing BTB BTB started out as a generic powerhouse, he was a lot of muscle and not much depth, over time however Brendon put more and more into him, eventually molding him from a generic powerhouse to a generic 'honor fighter' (think Chris Benoit), however as time went on Brendon built around him more and more, playing on his many 'betrayals' and hunger for the world heavyweight championship, then eventually his building history with the EHWF until he became a more 'real' character. Still unsatisfied Brendon then gave him a backstory, something previously missing, it wasn't incredibly intricate it merely started with a family, a father that trained him and a tragity the eventually drove BTB away from his home country. This tragity was to be the death of his little sister Ranee, with this new history Brendon set about writing roleplays with subtext. While not usually mentioning it directly subtle actions influenced by his past started cropping up until eventually a story-arc of RP's centering around the direct explanation of BTB's history came to fruitation. Future Plans Originally Brendon planned to retire BTB when he became 40 years old however now he says there's too much he still wants to do with BTB, what this is exactly is unclear but it's sure to include something more direct with "Australia's Own" and possibly something with Rachel Stevens and Detroit. Title History/Achievements *4x EHWF EC champion. *2x EHWF Tag Team Champion. *1x EHWF World Heavyweight Champion. *4x XFC 24/7 Uncensored champion. *EHWF JCB Award for 2005's best Global tag team champions w/ Mogul *EHWF JCB Award for 2005's Best EC champion *EHWF Winner of match declared Best match of 2005 (JCB Awards) *EHWF JCB Award for 2006's Best EC Champion Category:Australian characters